A Betrayal and Renewal of Hearts
by myrescuedogs
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New moon, Bella is changed and joins another coven. Bella has many adventures with her new coven, but what if sometime in the future, Bella meets the Cullen's again, will she forgive them? Will she get back with Edward? First Fanfic


A Betrayal and Renewal Of Hearts

This story takes place a few hours after Edward leaves Bella, in New Moon. Right now Bella is still in the forest and no event's after Edward leaves Bella happens in this story. This is also my first FanFic so I hope it's good. So please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga's or Character's, but I do own Ashton, Vince, Jon, Quil, Quin, and a few others.

New Christelle

Aston's P.O.V

I was on a hunting trip in the wood's of Fork's, with Jon, and Vince, while Quil, and Quin were hunting on a near by mountain range. Me and my coven are all vegetarian vampire's because we drink animal's blood.

We had all just finished eating, and we all had full stomach's after we ate that herd of deer. That's one reason we came to Fork's, because it has lot's of animals, and is rainy and cloudy most day's of the year.

We were a couple of miles away from the houses, so I said to Jon, and Vince, "Come on you guy's, we have to turn around. Were already just a couple miles from some houses and we we don't want any accident's."

So we started to turn around when heard something so soft that even our vampire hearing could barley pick up. So I stopped and so did Jon, and Vince, as we listened for a sec.

"Hey, Ash, what do you think that was?"Asked Jon, really softly as we all tried to hear what and were that sound came from.

Then we heard the sound again. It was a cry. It sounded like someone was in a lot of pain, like someone was dying.

"You guy's, follow me."I commanded to Jon and Vince, then they nodded, but they still probably didn't know what that was, because I could hear the best. So I added "It sounded like a cry, like someone was in pain and dying."

Then they nodded as we all ran towards were that sound came from and ran as fast as we could. As we ran, we kept hearing that person keep crying and mumbling, louder, and louder, the closer we came.

Then we all stopped as we saw _her__**. **_She looked just like my real sister from a long time ago. They both had the same figure, about the same hight, and the same long, flowing, brow hair.

But my sister was killed at 18, which must be about the age of this girl. My sister was killed while we were in the back yard, playing with our dog.

_Flash Back_

_Me and my Sis were playing fetch with our dog, Rocky, in the backyard. Then I noticed there was a man standing in the corner of our yard in a shadow. He looked really good looking, compared to some of the other folks around here._

_"Hey, sis, there's a guy in the corner of the yard" I whispered to my sister as I pointed._

_"Ohh, hello. Nice to meet you, I am James, and you both are?"Said James to me and my sis._

_"I'm, ummm, Aston."I said to the man._

_"And I'm Chr-Christelle."Christelle said as she stood next to me._

_"Hmmm, I'll never remember those names, so how bout I call you both **dinner**?"James asked/told to us. Then as he stared at us he licked his lips._

_Me and Christelle both looked at each other worriedly at what James had said. Then before I knew it James tackled me to the ground and bit my neck and started to drink my blood._

_"Ahhhhhhh, oooowwwwwww!!!!"I screamed as I began to burn. Then I started screaming louder and thrashing, though it didn't help. Then I noticed Christelle picking up a jagged rock and cutting her arm. Then, before I knew it, James was of of me and on my sister. _

_Then the burning started to get worse as a heard the last few screams of my sister, before slipping into unconsciousness. _

_Then three days later I awoke and noticed what that man was, and what I was. Then I also noticed that my sister had died to save me._

_End of Flash Back_

Then I looked at that girl again, who was just barely conscious, and just hardly breathing. Then I saw the girl open her eyes and look right at me. They were big, and brown, just like Christelle's, but they had sadness, loss, pain, and despair in them.

Then she breathed in a short breath of pain, and then closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to change her. I couldn't just let her die. This girl had reminded me of my dead sister, and I didn't know what, but there was just something special about her.

"Jon, Vince, I'm gonna do it, so take a step or so back if you'd like."I said to them as I knelled down next to the girl, but they didn't move one inch away. Surprisingly they came a little closer with worried expression's on there faces.

So I took one of my hands, and wiped her brown hair away from her her face and neck. Then I lowered my head to her ear and whispered, "It's ok. Everything is gonna be just fine." Then I lowered my head to her and and bit. Her blood tasted sooo good, but I knew I had to stop. That this girl had to live, and I stopped.

I tensed up a little as I whispered in a low and tense voice to Jon, and Vince, "Come on guy's. Let's take her home, and make sure you guy's give Quil and Quin a call."

Then I bent down and picked the girl up in my arm's, as she lay there unconsciously. Then we all ran as fast as possible to our little, I mean big, cabin. Then I relaxed a little as I heard her start to breath, and her heart start to gallop.

Then we finally reached the reached the cabin, and I opened the front door. Then I took her to my room, because I had the comfiest bed so she would be a little more comfortable. Then I placed her on the bed and put her under the covers. Then I knelled on the floor beside her bed and held her hand, which was excruciatingly hot.

_It must be the venom, _I thought to myself. Then an hour our so later Quil and Quin came in the cabin and I nodded at them, never letting go of her hand. Then Jon, Vince, Quil, and Quin, came in and took seat's around the room.

That's it for now, if you want me to write more, then please review, and if I at least get a couple of reviews soon, then I'll write more the next day. So please tell me what I can improve on, and what you liked and stuff.


End file.
